Me, my brother and the aCATsuki
by BloodyMoonX
Summary: Alex live with her abusive father and her younger brother Cody, she's saving up money to buy a apartment to get away from him, One day on Cody's birthday she finds a box with her name on it, it were ten little kittens, the perfect birthday present for Cody. What will happen when two of the kitten, a black and a orange seem to like her? T because of language, and maybe other stuff..
1. Kittens

Alex P.O.V.

I was walking down the road, walking home. I really don't want to go there but I have to, I have to go for Cody. I still have three hours before _HE_ comes back and it's Cody's birthday, and I still don't have a birthday present. *sight*

Hi my name is Alex, I'm 21 and I work at a agency and part time as a model, I'm 21 and I live with my abusive _father_ and little brother, my little brother's name is Cody, he's the cutest! He's 5 years old and very smart, too smart, but that way he will get good grades in school later. So I live with my father, he has abused me and my mother for years, when Cody was born my mother dies because she couldn't take the pain from giving birth to Cody and the pain she was in from _dad_.

She died and left me alone with Cody, luckily I wasn't a little kid back then so it wasn't so hard to take care of him, but it was still hard because I didn't know what to do and I was a teenager. And I had to protect him from _dad_, he sometimes burst's trough he door and tries to hurt him but I get the blow. I always let him hit me instead of Cody, I love my little brother and I would die for him… well… I did almost die a few times.

You see, he easily switches over to a knife. He stabbed me and mom some times, that's also a reason why she dies after giving birth, some of the wounds reopened and she was too weak to live any longer, she even said that she's sorry for being a bad mom and apologized , but I told her that it's _dad_ that's the problem and that I will protect Cody from him.

And I did protect him, but he does carry some traumatizing memories. Dad bursting through the door trying to hit him, me protecting him and taking the blow for him and sometimes getting stabed. He has nightmares sometimes and apologies to me, but I say that I'm fine.

I'm planning to go soon and I'm taking Cody with me, _dad_ won't care anyway. I'm saving money to buy a good apartment, I can't get anything too big because I want to save money for his studies later. I saved up quite a lot of money and I found a good apartment with 3 bedrooms, a big living room, 4 toilet's, one for each bedroom and one for guests, a big kitchen a wash room and more. That way he can call over friends and I can call over some friends too. I'm saving us both from him, and I have to do it fast.

I walked down the street almost home. I have to make dinner to make sure he's not going to try and kill me today, but there is still a chance that he will. I was almost at my door…

"Woah!" I yelped as I tripped over something, but that something yelped too, I rubbed my head and looked to my feet to see a box… with my name on it, I crooked my head in confusion "I didn't order anything".

3rd person P.O.V.

"WHY THE FUCK ARE WE IN E BOX?! AND WHY THE FUCK ARE WE FUCKING KITTENS?!" a very angry and frustrated silver kitten with violet eyes… meowed but we can understand them because we're just that awesome…

"Hidan shut up" growled a gray little kitten with neon green eye that has stitched all over its little body.

"What the hell happened un?!" a yellow cat with one long bang covering his left blue eye asked.

"Shut up brat, I don't know" said a red kitten with brown eyes.

"Ah, Deidara-sempai! Is Tobi a cute kitten?! Tobi is a good kitten!" shouted a black kitten with a orange face and a closed eye.

"No, yeah!" the little black and orange kitten stopped and looked at the yellow kitten a little confused.

"But, Deidara-sempai, is it no or yeah?!" the yellow kitten got a anime vain on its head.

"No! Shut up hm!" the yellow kitten shouted.

On the other sides of the box, there were two kittens sitting next to each other, a black kitten with a little longer hair at each side of its face and red eyes. And a lot bigger blue kitten with gills.

"Itachi, what do you think happened?" the big bleu kitten asked the smaller black one.

"I don't know" was all the little kitten said.

On another side of the box there was a half bland and half white kitten that was… slamming… it's head to the side of the box.

"I *slam* can't *slam* get *slam* trough*slam* the *slam* box *slam*" said the kitten still… slamming it's head to the box.

On another side of the box the last two kittens remained, a blue kitten with a white spot above its head at the side and a orange kitten with black spots all over its body and purple eyes that have rings.

"Pain, what happened?" the bleu kitten asked the orange one.

"I don't know, the light surprised all of us and now were here" the orange kitten said.

"Woah (un)!" all the kittens yelped as something hit the box, but that something or someone also yelped. All the kittens rubbed their heads.

"What the fuck was that?!" the silver kitten asked, but then the box opened and all the kittens looked up to see a girl.

Alex P.O.V.

I opened the box and saw the cutest thing ever, there were 10 little cute/ weird kittens and they all turned their heads to me at the same time (I'm imagining this so to me it's super cute, ten little heads all looking at you at the same time!) Aww. I smiled at the strange kittens, somehow they remind me of the Akatsuki… I must be imagining.

"You guys are weird but perfect!" is aid taking the box in my arm, all the time I felt the eyes on me, but I could feel two pairs of eyes looking at me very intensely. I took my keys and held them with my teeth while I shift the box, I took the keys and opened the door and almost got tackled to the ground by Cody. I held the box very tightly.

"Hah, easy Cody I'll drop the box." He looked up at me with confusion, but he got very excited as he saw the box.

"What's in it? What's in it?" he asked be, I giggled and walked past him, I saw Amy in the living room.

"Thanks for watching him Amy, here is the money." I put the box down on the table making sure Cody didn't see anything and gave Amy the money, she's Cody's babysitter. As I said the word money one of the kittens looked to be on high alert. It was the gray kitten with the stitches all over his body.

"Thanks Alex and no problem, I love the little fella" she said, Cody gave her a hug and she left, he turned to me with stars in his eyes.

"What's in the box?! What's in the box?!" he shouted excited, I giggled taking the box again.

"Go sit down" I said, he nodded and we sat down on the ground, he looked ready to burst of curiosity and excitement, I giggled "Now close your eyes and no peeking" he nodded and closed his eyes "No peeking!" I said, he pouted and covered his eyes with his hand, I smiled and looked down at the kittens.

"Okay, I'm going to bend over the box a little to get you all out at once" is said… they… nodded… weird. As I bend over the box the kittens walked to the side and were almost out "Open your eyes!" I said, Cody hesitantly uncovered his eyes and gasped with joy in his eyes, this mad me happy. Very happy. "Happy birthday!"

"Kittens!" he shouted startling the kittens.

"Easy Cody, you'll scare them" I said, Cody immediately got silent and we watched the kittens. Two kittens coughed my eye, a black one who was sitting fairly close to me and a orange one who was also sitting close to me, and every kitten looked around but they didn't seem to be as curious as normal kittens. "This is strange." I said making Cody and all the kittens look at me, awkward…

"What's wrong with the kittens?" Cody asked, I looked at the black kitten and put my finger in front of him, he looked at my finger with a straight face and didn't budge.

"They don't behave like normal kittens, they don't seem to be as curious, or they don't want to show it and they don't seem to smell anything either, like this one" I said taking my finger away, the kittens all looked at me. I turned to Cody who looked worried. "Don't worry, they are fine, they're just different" he smiled at me and nodded, I smiled and looked at the kittens. "We still have to name them" they stiffed and looked at me then Cody.

"Yey, I want to name them!" he shouted happily, I smiled but I was very worried that he won't give them a weird name.

"Let's call the silver one with the violet eyes Violet!" said happily, I held in my laughter and some kittens looked like they were laughing and the yellow and blue big one were making jokes. The silver kitten hissed at the other kittens and then at Cody, Cody looked happy.

"Cody, Violet is a boy" Cody blinked, e looked at Violet then at me.

"Really?! How do you see that?" he asked me.

"Um, never mind that. Let's call him a different name. But first-" I looked at the kittens then Cody "- Don't they seem familiar to you too?" he blinked and looked at the kittens.

"A little bit, why?" he asked me, I sighed and looked at my watch.

"I'm gonna go make dinner, have to be quick. I'll tell you later, you can name them. Oh and they are all guys except the little bleu one at the oranges ones side" I stood up, Cody nodded and looked at the kittens smiling like the little cutie he is. I turned around and walked to the kitchen, _HE_ will be back soon, probably later because he always goes to that stupid bar.

-After making dinner-

After I made dinner I put it on three plates, me, Cody and _HIM_. I put the plates on the table and the last one in the microwave, I put some meat that I fried on some plates and on the table, I have to resemble the troops. I blinked as I walked into the living room. Cody was chasing the kittens along with the black and orange kitten. The other were either running or hiding, I sighed and grabbed Cody before he could get to any kittens.

"Cody" he looked at me then the floor.

"Sorry I just wanted to play" he said, I sighed and put him down.

"Let's go, dinner is on the table" he smiled and ran into the kitchen cheering. I looked back to the kittens who were emerging from their hiding spots and smiled "Troops, assemble! Dinner is read!" as I said the word dinner, you could hear a lot of little stomachs rambling. I giggle "Let's go" they all ran to me but I stopped them and counted, I frowned.

"Were missing one" I said, they all looked around and seemed to be… talking or something. I heard a banging noise and looked at the wall and sweat dropped. The black and white kitten was meowing and slamming his head to the wall, I sighed and walked over to him. All the kittens were looking at me as I took the black and white kitten. "Let's go, I don't want you to have brain damage" I said taking the kitten and letting the other into the kitchen.

Cody was eating eagerly, I put the kitten and the plates on the ground, while I was taking the plates the silver one and the yellow one were all over my feet along with the black one with the orange face. The moment the plate hit the floor the only thing you could see were a few bowls with kittens attached to it, eaten eagerly, I sighed and sat down also eating.

Chapter one of Me, my brother and the aCATsuki is done, hope you like t so far.

Heh, isn't Cody the cutest?! The name is inspired by the story Split Apart, Wolffang09 used Luna from my story and I liked the name Cody for the little brother so it's inspired by that story!

Read the story Split Apart! It's good, it's the start but it's good! =D

Anyways, I don't own Naruto or any of the Akatsuki, sadly TT^TT

Anyways, read, vote comment/ review!

REVIEW PEOPLE!

BloodyMoonX XD


	2. Abuse

Alex P.O.V.

As we finished dinner, I put the plates away. The kittens looked satisfied, they had round little bellies now and they swayed from side to side as they walked, it looked so cute!

I looked at Cody "Do you have any good names for them?" he looked at me with a big smile.

"Yeah!" he shouted excited, I smiled.

"Let's hear it" Cody smiled widely and pointed to the first kitten.

"Pumpkin!" orange kitten. (Pain)

"Flower!" little blue kitten. (Konan)

"Sharky!" big blue kitten. (Kisame)

"Lemonade!" Yellow kitten. (Deidara)

"Tomato!" Red kitten. (Sasori)

"Lollipop!" black with orange face kitten. (Tobi)

"Stitch!" gray kitten with stitches. (Kakuzu)

"Shadow!" black kitten. (Itachi)

"Oreo!" half black, half white kitten. (Zetsu)

"Perv!" I blinked and the silver kitten hissed at him. (Hidan)

"Why do you call him… Perv?" Cody glared at the little kitten.

"Because he was looking at you like wanted to eat you, but in a pervi way" I blinked and looked at the kitten. The silver kitten was hissing and tramping around, he also looked a little violent. The orange and the black kitten were glaring at him, but he didn't notice.

"If I didn't know any better, I would say he's like Hidan" all the kittens tensed and looked at me… awkward…

"Why Hidan?" Cody asked me, I looked at him then the kitten.

"Well, he seems to be a loud one and hissed a lot, it sounds like cursing somehow and he looks violent, and from the what you told me he looks at me like, he's just like Hidan" I said, Cody thought about it and glared at the little kitten.

"I don't like Hidan, he curses a lot" he said cutely glaring at the kitten, I giggled and looked at the time. He should be here soon.

"Let's go Cody, we have to go upstairs" he looked at the clock too, his eyes widened a little and he ran upstairs calling for the kittens. I looked at the kittens who were also looking at me.

"Let's go, we have to get you guys to safety" I said, they looked at me confused, I walked over to them, Cody ran down and grabbed two kittens very cautiously an carried hem upstairs, it were lollipop and stitch. I bend down and took Shadow and Pumpkin. I held the close to me and carried them with one hand while I took Flower in the other.

Shadow and Pumpkin looked a little flushed because I pressed them to my chest for support, Flower looked like she was smirking at them and looked up at me, I smiled down at the kittens and walked into my room, then Cody's room that you can only go to if you go through my room, I put the kittens in the room and walked back to get the others.

Cody took two, Oreo and Tomato and I took Sharky, Perv and Lemonade. I guess Perv is just like Hidan because he was hugging my chest. It got very uncomfortable. I put the kittens down and counted.

"They are all here, stay here Cody, I'm gonna go downstairs… I'll be back soon" I said, then we heard the door open downstairs and heavy footsteps going to the kitchen.

"Alex, please don't go, he might hurt you again!" he pleaded, I smiled and crouched down to his eyelevel.

"Don't worry Cody, I'll be fine, he can't get me down that easily." I said, he looked ready to cry.

I took a deep breath and exhaled putting my emotionless mask on, walked out of the room and closed the door, I walked out of my room and locked the door, he can't get to Cody, I would kill myself if he hurts him.

aCATsuki P.O.V.

The aCATsuki looked confused, they watched as the girl Alex left the room, her little brother Cody had tears in his eyes and walked to the kittens, he sat down and hugged his knees to his chest crying silently.

"A-Alex…" he cried, the aCATsuki looked at each other worried, the Lollipop walked over to Cody.

"Don't worry Cody-kun, I bet Alex-chan will come back soon!" he chirped trying to make Cody feel better, Cody looked at the little kitten and took him in his arms and hugged him. Shadow watched them silently.

"It's okay Cody-kun!" Lollipop said.

"What did he mean by 'her her again'?" asked Lemonade, the others seemed to be thinking.

"I don't fucking know!" Perv shouted.

"Maybe there is someone who hurts them here, maybe they live with someone." Stitch said, the others looked at him.

"That might be the reason why he's crying." Tomato said.

"Akatsuki!" the aCATsuki looked at the fierce and stern voice of their leader… Pumpkin.

"We will discuss that later, first look around this room and try to find something that might get us back to our world, and how they know Hidan." The aCATsuki nodded and Pumpkin turned to Flower.

"Konan, stay with the boy" Flower nodded and walked over to little Cody, she put her front paws on his side making him look at her, she smiled gently. He grabbed her softly and hugged her too, still crying.

After a while Cody stopped crying and was looking at the kittens, they were walking around and looking everywhere, he then saw Shadow looking at him, he smiled at him. Shadow couldn't stop thinking about his brother, they were so alike yet so different. He and the girl Alex were alike too, he had a little brother, she had a little brother. He would protect his brother with his life and she seemed to want to do the same.

Cody seemed to be getting sleepy, he was hugging the kittens less and his eyelids were dropping, then they heard sometime.

Crash!

Ruble, rumble!

The kittens looked at each other then at Cody who looked terrified, his eyes were wide open and he was looking at the door, tears coming in his eyes.

"No… Alex" he sobbed, then they heard a groan, he let go of the kittens and hugged his legs closer to his chest crying more, hey heard a thud and footsteps. Cody looked up and at the door. "No…" he said terrified, they heard a key jingle and go in the door in the other room, unlocking it. The door opened slowly and was locked again, then there were footsteps coming to thins room. Cody closed his eyes and hugged his legs.

"Cody…" I sweet and broken voice said, he looked up from his legs to see his sister, he cried again and ran to her, he hugged her and she hugged him too, wincing a little. She tried to cover the wincing, it worked for her brother but not the aCATsuki. The aCATsuki looked at each other worried.

"What are you doing up so late? You should be sleeping" she said taking him in her arms, but avoided him touching her side, why?

"I-i-I was w-worried and i-I c-couldn't sleep" he sobbed, she smiled and walked over to his bed, placing him there and putting the covers over him.

"Now, sleep" she said standing up, he grabbed her hand.

"Please don't go" he pleaded, she smiled and sat down stroking his head.

"Fine, go to sleep" he nodded and closed his eyes while Alex stroked his head, wincing silently, sweat was rolling down her head and she was breathing heavily. Sharky sniffed the air and looked a little worried.

"Do you guys smell that?" he asked the other, they looked at him and smelled the air, the all got a unpleasant expression on their face. It was the smell of iron. They looked at Alex, Cody fell asleep and she stood up gripping her side, she walked over to the door and walked to her room leaving the door open a little.

The aCATsuki followed her, Pumpkin was the first one at the door and only one kitten at a time could walk past the little opening. He looked at Alex while she walked to her desk and opened a drawer, she pulled out a white box with a red cross on it, she was breathing heavier, she stumbled back and hit the wall with a silent yelp, she slid down the wall breathing very hard.

He walked into the room and turned to the others."Stay here, Konan come." he said, the others grumbled but obeyed, Flower walked out of the room with him, Shadow looked like he wanted to walk in anyways but he had to listen to his Leader.

Pumpkin and Flower walked closer to her, she opened the box and took out some medical stuff, she then leaned back at the wall and carefully rose her shirt wincing a little, Pumpkins and Flowers eyes widened at the wound, it looked like someone stabbed her with a knife, the blood was still coming out, it looked deep to. The smell of iron hit them hard now, she wrinkled her nose breeding heavily, she took a piece of clothing and wiped the blood away with some sort of fluid they didn't recognize.

"Who would do this to her?" Flower asked.

"I don't know but it looks like it isn't the first time" he said, when she uncovered her side you could see scars, there were some old ones and some looked like they happened recently.

"She's being abused" Flower stated, he nodded.

"It seems like it, she looks old enough to get away from here but it seems like she stayed for her brother" he said, Flower nodded.

"Poor girl, she looks in so much pain" Flower said, Pumpkin kept looking at the girl.

She winced and groaned from the pain, she glanced at the kittens and looked back at the wound, meantime the aCATsuki were very curious, they heard a lot of wincing and groaning of pain.

She cleaned the wound and closed it somehow, she then took a piece of clothing and covered the wound, she took bandages and bandaged her side. She sighed heavily and tried to stand up, she winced and walked over to her closet, slowly. Her shirt was still rosen and she pulled a pair pajamas out, it was a black tank top with long black loose pants. She pulled her shirt off slowly trying to avoid more pain.

"Pain" Pumpkin looked to his side to see Flower glaring at him, he turned and looked away from Alex with a blush.

Alex yawned and walked to her desk, she sat down and opened her laptop, she had work to do, it 's Saturday tomorrow but she has to work more to get her and her brother away from him, She looked to her side to see Pumpkin and Flower looking at her and her laptop, she smiled and lowered her hand for the kittens to come.

"I'll stay here, you go back to the other room to see what the others are doing" Pumpkin said, Flower nodded with a smirk. Flower left and Pumpkin walked over to her, she picked him up and put him on her lap and stroke his head, he purred unwillingly but he enjoyed it.

Flower walked back into the room and saw all the aCATsuki members looking at her curiously. "What happened un? We heard a lot of wincing and groaning, yeah" Lemonade asked, Flower looked at them and sighed.

"She had a pretty deep wound in her side, it looked like someone stabbed her. She treated her would but she was breathing heavily and In a lot of pain, now Leader-sama is there to keep an eye on her." She explained, the kittens looked a little surprised that their Leader would stay there. Shadow on the other hand looked a little disturbed, he was glaring at the ground, thinking about Alex.

Pumpkin then jumped on the desk and looked at the paperwork, he has never seen anything like it before. "Well, aren't you a curious one" Alex said looking at Pumpkin, he looked at her and sat down, she worked for a few hours, she then went to a site that sold houses and apartments, she looked at all the places and how much they cost, then her eyes land on a house that had an eye on but it was too expensive, it didn't sell for a long while and now the price was lowered greatly and she could buy it, she immediately send a message to the owner. Pumpking watched her silently, he looked at her exposed arms, there were scars too, she had so many.

she yawned more and closed her laptop looking pleased. She stood up wincing a little and walked to her bed taking Pumpkin with her.

"You can stay here tonight if you want" she said placing him next to her head on the cushion. Pumpkin watched her as she closed her eyes and sighed deeply, she looked in pain, he walked closer to her and laid down looking at her, she opened one eye and saw him looking, she smiled and closed her eye again. She then fell asleep.

Pumpkin looked at her face, it looked to be in so much pain, he felt sorry for the girl but he felt rage inside of him, how could someone hurt her so much?! He glared at the door for a while then turned back to Alex, he walked closer to her and laid down on the cushion next to her head, his face was turned to her, he took one last look at her and closed his eyes.

-Dream- =D

I was in a village, it was Amagakure, he looked around, the Village changed.

"Mommy, mommy, mommy!" he header someone shout, he looked behind him, his eyes widened, it was Alex but she looked a little older, she turned around and he could see her face completely, her hair is longer and she looked more mature. She smiled down to her child that called her, his eyes widened more as he saw the child and the little baby in her arms.

The little child that ran to her was a little girl, she had blue eyes just like her mother and _orange_ hair… it looked adorable. The little baby in her arms also had orange hair but it was sleeping so you couldn't see its eyes, but it looked to be a boy.

"What is it sweetie?" Alex asked her little daughter.

"When is daddy coming back?" the little girl asked her mother, she sighed and smiled.

"Soon, sweetie, he went on a mission remember?" she asked her daughter, the little girl pouted.

"But I want to train with him!" Alex giggled, and it was lovely. He didn't know why he felt like this, he just met her and she didn't even know who he is.

"Alex, look!" he looked to his side to see a older Cody running to her, she smiled widely to him.

"You did it Cody!" she shouted, he smiled and stopped right in front of him.

"Yeah I did!" he said proudly, that's when he saw it.

"He did what mommy?" the little girl asked her mother confused. Alex smiled at her.

"He passed the exam and got a headband" the little girl looked at Cody with stars in her eyes.

"Can I see it?! Can I see it?!" she asked exited, Cody bend down in front of here, her eyes were shining, Cody wore a Rain Village headband. "Can I put it on?!" she asked him, he shook his head.

"No, sorry. You have to finish the academy to get one and become a real ninja" he said proudly. The little girl pouted.

"No fair!" Alex and Cody laughed, then Alex looked to her side right at Pain, his eyes winded a little, could she see him? She smiled at him.

"Welcome home!" she said, the little girl turned around, her eyes wide and happy.

"Daddy!" she shouted running right at Pain, he watched the little girl run right at him and hug him tightly, he was choked but hugged her back. The little girl looked up at him "I missed you Daddy, let's go train later!" she said exited, he heard a giggle and looked up to see Alex right in front of him smiling.

"I missed you too." She said, his eyes widened as she kissed him, he felt his face heat up, she smiled at him and looked down at the baby that woke up.

"Pain! Pain! Look!" he looked at Cody as he pointed at his head, Pain was still choked but nodded at him, he looked proud.

"Let's go inside" Alex said taking his hand and holding the little Baby in the other, he followed as they walked through Amagakure, all the people smiled and waved at them, it was his Village after all. They arrived at a house in the middle of the Village, they walked inside and he looked around, there were pictures of him and Alex, with the little girl and the Akatsuki members too, Konan was on the pictures too and Cody was on a lot of pictures, everyone looked happy.

_Wake up…_

He opened his eyes and came face to face with a sleeping Alex, he kept looking at her.

'Is that my future?'

Chapter 2 done, I liked the dream I hope you guys liked it too, this story is killing me, because I have to break one of their hears, as you may or may not have seen that this is a love triangle between my OC, Itachi and Pain… so I give you guys the choice in who she will end up with, I know this was a Pain chapter and all but Itachi will get his time with her too ;)

Anyways I don't own Naruto ar any of the Akatsuki, sadly TT^TT

Raed, vote, comment/ review and vote for team Itachi or team Pain!

VOTE TEAM ITACHI OR TEAM PAIN !

And don't forget to review who you want her to end up with!

BloodyMoonX XD


	3. Breakfast

Okay, I'm gonna give Itachi a chapter too, to make it even, after this chapter is posted the real voting will start, I have been counting the votes and I will see if I am going to count them in. I'm counting from 3 different sites, so if you're counting the votes in the review, your counts will be wrong, so don't!

Anyways, enjoy the chapter =D

Itachi P.O.V.

I was glaring at the ground, why was Leader-sama with her? He could have asked one of us to watch her, and to be hones I would have gone willingly. I don't know why, but I feel a connection to the girl Alex, maybe because she has a brother too? I looked at the little sleeping boy named Cody, he's like Sasuke in so many ways, well before I killed the clan.

I looked around the room and saw a picture on the wall, it was high but I could get to it. I walked to the chair, it looked weird, not like the chairs in our world. The room was made for a little child like Cody, it was blue with white stripes and toys. I jumped on the chair and onto the desk in the room.

"Hey, Itachi! What are you doing?!" Kisame asked/ shouted.

"Hn" He rolled his eyes.

"Fine." He sighed, I looked up at the picture, it was a picture of a woman and a younger Alex, I see where she got her looks from, my eyes coughed something. Even at such a young age she had scars on her arms, her mother too, they were hidden but you could see a few anyways. The woman on the picture looked pregnant, you could see her stomach, but somehow she didn't look like her mother. It seems that she had her mother hair and beauty but someone else's eyes, her brother had their mothers eyes but someone else's hair.

Those mush be the features of their father then, but you couldn't see their father anywhere, there were some more pictures but nowhere their father, Kanan said that she was injured, that would explain the blood smell in the room and the wound on her side. Konan said that it looked like she was abused, their father isn't on any of the pictures…. Could it be that….. I felt my anger rise, is their father abusing them?!

I looked back at the other members, they were all over the room, Zetsu was near the wall, he was banging his head at it the WHOLE time, trying to go through a while ago, but stopped to go and sleep. Konan was on a cushion that has fallen off the bed and was laying on the ground, Kisame was near the bed, Sasori was at a corner, next to him was Deidara and Tobi was almost sleeping on Deidara. Kakuzu was near the table, Hidan was far away from Kakuzu, on the other side of the room. Leader-sama was nowhere to be found, he's in the other room with Alex, I could feel a weird anger boiling inside of me.

Why him? Why not me? I could be better there with her, watching her…. Protecting her….

I sighed and jumped down on the chair and then on the ground, I walked over to the bed and looked up, the sheet was hanging a little, I took my chance and jumped up, clinging to the sheet and pulled myself up, I walked over to the cushion and laid down next to Cody's head. Somehow I got a feeling that I have to protect him when Alex can't. I have to protect him like I protected Sasuke and I will.

I closed my eyes and everything went black.

-Dream-

I opened my eyes, I was in a bed. I looked around and, I was in a house, it looked somehow familiar. I was back in my human body and not the little kitten's. The door swung open and three little kid's ran inside, Two boy' and a girl, they looked familiar.

"Daddy, daddy!" they shouted, my eyes widened, am I their father? The little children were jumping up and down on the bed, smiling and laughing, the sight made me smile too.

"Come on Daddy! Mommy's making breakfast!" the little girl shouted taking my hand and dragging me outside, we walked down the stairs, the little girl still dragging me. She let go and ran with her little brothers into the kitchen. I was very curious to who my 'Wife' is, I walked into the kitchen, my eyes widened. There in all her glory stood Alex, she smiled at the three little wonders that called me their father.

She looked stunning, her long brown hair reached her hips, her beautiful blue eyes were shining. She looked up at me and smiled, I couldn't help myself, I smiled too.

"Good morning honey." She said walking to me, my eyes widened as she kissed me, automatically I wrapped my hands around her waist pulling her closer, she wrapped her arms around my neck and smiled into the kiss, making me smile also.

"Eww!" the two little boys shouted.

"Aww!" the little girl shouted over the boys, we broke the kiss and Alex smiled and the children taking my hand and leading me to the table, I sat down and Alex put the food in front of us and we all eat, the children were all very noisy, but it was lovely. Me and Alex would smile at each other and laugh sometimes when we coughed the other staring and making them blush. Breakfast was over and the door rang.

"Honey, can you get the door?" Alex asked, I nodded and stood up. I walked to the door and opened it, there stood little Cody, who was not so little anymore. He smiled brightly at me.

"Hey Itachi, look, look!" he shouted pointing to his forehead, I smiled and nodded. He got his leaf head band. He walked inside and straight into the kitchen. I was about to close the door when a familiar voice shouted my name.

"Itachi!" I looked back, my eyes widened, it saw Sasuke. He walked to the door with a little boy that looked just like him, I smiled. I have never smiled this much before. "Is the little trio home?" he asked, I nodded and the little Sasuke ran inside. I turned to Sasuke. He smiled and me and I let him inside.

We walked to the kitchen and saw the little trio and the little Sasuke playing, they were talking and laughing, we sat down and began to talk. It's been a while since I talked to Sasuke like this, after I killed the clan I never got the chance and even before that I never had time to play with him. After a while Sasuke and the little Sasuke went home, he carried the little him in his arms, it looked so adorable. I felt a hand in mine and looked at my side to see Alex smiling at me, she looked so beautiful. I leaned down and kissed her.

"Eww, not again!"

"Aww, so cute!"

Me and Alex laughed.

'Wake up!'

I opened my eyes and saw the little sleeping Cody, not the one in my dreams, I sighed and stood up. The others were still sleeping, I walked to the door and peeked into the room, Alex was awake, she was sitting at her desk with a weird thin box in front of her, she looked at the clock and sighed somehow relieved. She looked at my direction, I didn't even try to hide, she smiled and held her hand out.

I walked to her and she pulled me and on her lap, it felt comfortable. I looked at the box and saw that there was all kinds of information on it. She was looking at a house, she looked like she really wanted it. She closed the information and clicked something, it seemed to be a massage. Her eyes widened and she looked very happy. I read a little bit of the massage, it said something about a house, probably the house she was looking at.

She stood up with me in her arms, she pressed me to her chest as she opened the door, I felt my face heat up. But it was comfortable… very comfortable. (LOL pervy Itachi ;) ) She left the door open.

She walked down stairs and into the kitchen, she put me down on the counter and walked to the fridge, well it looked like a fridge. She looked around and took out some bacon, at the sight my stomach growled, she looked at me and giggled. It sounds like bells.

"Seems like somebody's hungry." She said looking at me, she took out some eggs too. "This should get the others out of bed." She said and made eggs with bacon, it was easy but the smell was intoxicating, is it because I'm a kitten that it smells better? I heard footsteps and little paw's running down stairs, I looked at the door and saw little Cody and little Hidan, Deidara and Kisame running along. The rest of the Akatsuki walked into the kitchen, along with Leader-sama.

"Give me some food Bitch! I'm fucking starving!" Hidan shouted at her, she looked at him and rose a eyebrow.

"You sound like you're swearing." She said "And if you're not nice you won't get any food, understood?" she asked him, he began to trash around and curse more, she walked to me and took a little piece of bacon, the other Akatsuki members were on the ground, I was on the counter. "Fine, be it your way. Then Shadow's the only one who get's breakfast. As long as you don't behave nobody else will get breakfast." She said giving me the food. I felt a very threatening glare, I ignored it and took the piece of bacon, Alex smiled.

"Fuck you Bitch! Give me my fucking food!" Hidan shouted, Alex gave me another piece that I gladly took.

"Shut up idiot!" Kakuzu said and hit Hidan with his paw, Hidan cursed even more and Alex looked at him giggling, her fingers were still in front of me, I took this as my chance.

I licked her finger.

She looked at me and blushed, she smiled brightly and caressed me looking at me dearly, the glared hardened, Hidan seemed to have calmed down. Alex took a few plates with the bacon that was nicely sliced into smaller pieces and placed it on the ground, Hidan immediately dug in, the rest of the Akatsuki followed. Alex took another plated and put some bacon on it for me, she put the plate in front of me, I would rather have her feed me.

She too two plates with eggs and bacon and put them on the table, she and Cody ate and laughed. She's trying so hard to make his life easier, she's sacrificing herself for him, I would do the same, I would sacrifice myself for Sasuke. I ate my bacon, along with the rest of the Akatsuki.

"Finally some fucking good breakfast!" Hidan said, he seemed to be happy.

"Hello?" we all looked at Alex, she was talking with someone on a weird little device.

"Yes… yes…. Only for a little while, I'm going to meet someone, so you only have to watch him for a little while. … okay, great, see you soon." She said and seemed to be clicking on something on the little device and put it away. But the main question Is who is she going to meet?

Alex P.O.V.

I placed down the phone and smiled, Amy was coming to watch Cody, I'm going to see the house and if I can buy it, there seemed to be a lot of interested people, I have to hurry.

"Alex where are you going?" I looked down at Cody, he seemed a little scared, I smiled at him.

"Don't worry, I have to go and see someone. Later I'm going to come back, don't worry he won't be here the whole day. Amy will come and watch you, so no worry's!" I said, he nodded but seemed to be still sad. I looked at the kittens, Pumpkin and Shadow were looking at me with curious eyes, they seemed to want to know where I'm going, is hook the thought away.

Riiiing!

I smiled and walked to the door, I opened it and there stood Amy, she smiled at me.

"Great, I have to go. I'll be back soon and don't let anything happen to the kittens, bye!" I shouted as I left, she looked at me confused.

"Kittens?" she asked, but I was long gone. I stepped into my car and drove off, I have to see the house and if it's good, I will buy it. This house will save me and Cody from him, Cody will be happy and we won't have to live I fear anymore, and I won't have to fear him stabbing me again.

3rd person P.O.V.

As the car drove off the babysitter walked into the house, she looked around and in the living room sat Cody, he was caressing a little kitten, Amy squeaked of delight. It were little but weird kittens, but they were cute, very cute.

Little did she know that this will not be easy.

Chapter 3 done!

I don't own Naruto or any of the Akatsuki! TT^TT

OKAY! NOW THE REAL VOTING WILL BEGUIN, SORRY FOR THE ONES WHO ALREADY VOTED, YOUR VOTES WERE COUNTED AND ARE STILL IN THE VOITING LIST. ONLY THIS TIME ITACHI AND PAIN BOTH HAD THEIR CHAPTERD AND IT'S EVEN!

Anyways, read, vote, comment/ review!

START THE VOTING NOW!

BloodyMoonX XD


	4. Leaving

Alex P.O.V.

"Congratulations!" the woman said, i smiled and shook her hand. I went to see the house, the price dropped dramatically and I bought it, they said I can move in at once, and that's what I'm gonna do. Well not at once but very soon, the furniture is included in the house and it's very good.

I said my goodbye and left, I was driving home and I was really happy, I smiled at the thought of me and Cody finally leaving HIM. Finally we can live a normal life with the kittens of course. I'm gonna move tomorrow if we can pack really fast, then I'll take a week off of work to see what I can do on the house and then I still have to get Cody in a school. So much to do.

I parked the car in front of the house and it stepped out, locking it. I walked to the door and opened it "I'm home!" I called, no response. I walked to the living room, my eyes widened.

Amy lied on the floor passed out, the house looked like a mess and Cody was playing with one of the kittens. I looked around and saw stains on the floor and the ceiling, a flower cloud was coming out of the kitchen and Cody's having the time of his life!

"Alex!" he called and hugged me, I looked at him.

"Cody, what happened?" I asked him, he looked down at the ground.

"Well, um… the kittens were a little wild as Amy tried to hug them to death so the turned against her and she fainted because they were all lie Ninja Kitteh!" he shouted making a ninja movie, I hears little paws walking and looked to the kitchen to see little kitten's coming out, but they were… clean. How?

I narrowed my eyes, crossed my arms and tapped my foot, the all looked at me then walked to me looking ashamed except Perv who grinned real big, I was glaring them down.

They all lined up and looked at the ground ashamed, except Perv, he looked content and pissed, I sighed and looked at Cody, he gave me a pleading look "Take the kittens, I gotta clean this up before HE comes home." I said, Cody looked down at the ground ashamed, I rustled his hair and smiled "Take them up into your room and play with them, we have a lot to do tomorrow." He nodded and walked to the stairs, I looked at the kittens and pointed a finger after Cody, they lined up and followed him.

Every now and then you heard and faint 'Thud' of one of the kittens failing to climb the stars and falling back a stair, sometimes a few more. You could even head kitty laugher, I looked at the mess they made and walked to Amy first, I shook her.

"Amy, wake up!" I said, her eyes fluttered open and she looked at me, she blinked, her eyes widened and she hugged me.

"OMG! I was so scared, those kittens were so scary, they were all Ninja on me!" she said, trembling a little, I patted her back.

"Why don't you go home and rest a little, you look like you need that." She nodded and I helped her up, she left walking away very fast, I closed the door and immediately began to clean up.

Akatsuki 3rd person P.O.V.

The aCATsuki followed Cody up the stairs, now and then hearing an faint 'Thud' when one of them failed to jump up the stairs and tumble down one or more stairs and making the other members laugh. They entered Alex's bedroom and then went into Cody's bedroom.

"Don't you guys think we got off the hook a little too easy?" Sharky asked, the other kittens looked at him.

"What do you mean, un?" Lemonade asked.

"I mean, we almost destroyed her living room, made the babysitter faint and terrorized her as kittens and flowered her kitchen and I don't know how we did that." He said, the others exchanged glances and Pumpkin sighed.

"Maybe she's in a good mood?" Pumpkin asked, the other thought about it.

"Maybe she is, I saw her reading a letter this morning and she seemed to be very happy, maybe that's why." They all looked at Shadow, he spoke! Pumpkin glared…

"Wow, Itachi you spoke, never thought you had it in you!" Sharky smirked, Shadow glared at him.

"Hn." They sweat dropped. Perv's eyes narrowed.

"Wait a fucking minute…." They all looked at Perv who looked worried "It's fucking quite…. Too fucking quiet…" they all stiffed and looked behind them to see Cody grinning, their eyes widened.

"Let's play kitty's!" he shouted as he ran to them.

"Scatter!" Pumpkin yelled, they all nodded and ninjad away in their little kitty body's, Cody ran after them…. All over the room, some tried to run out of the room but Cody closed the door making it impossible.

This was going to be a long day…

It was dinner, the kittens walked down stairs to the kitchen, Cody following. They were chaise by him for almost 6 hours, damn that kid had a lot of stamina, now he ran into the _clean_ kitchen and sat down, the kittens watched Alex as she put some meat in plates and placed them down on the floor for the kittens who eagerly devoured the food in seconds.

Alex sat down at the table with her and cody's food, they ate, Alex washed the plates as Cody dried the plate to help her. The kittens walked into the living room and sat down on the couch lazily. They all looked at the kitchen door as Cody ran out of the kitchen and tripped face planting the ground, the kittes sweat dropped as some laughed and snickered. He stood up like nothing happened and ran up the stairs cheering, Alex came out of the kitchen with a smile, she looked at the kittens and smiled too.

"Let's go, we have to pack!" she said, 10 little eyebrows rose, she giggled and went up the stairs, followed by 10 fur balls.

They entered the room and saw Cody throwing clothes out of his dresser on his bed, Alex sighed.

"Cody, don't throw them you're gonna mess them up and you won't be able to put all of them in your suitcase." He looked at her with a smile.

"Sorry!" Alex smiled too and walked out of the room and came back with two big suitcases, she put one on her bed and the other on Cody's.

"Okay, let's beguine with yours!" she said, Cody nodded. They began to fold the clothes Cody threw on the bed and put them in the suitcase, he put his toy's in there too filling the big suitcase "Were gonna stay here tonight and leave tomorrow." Alex said, Cody nodded looking a little less happy now, she rustled his hair "Don't worry, tomorrow were gonna live a normal life." She smiled, Cody looked at her and smiled too.

"Yeah!" the laughed a little and Alex put his suitcase on the floor going back into her room, she walked to her closet and put her stuff into the suitcase, she took a lot of paperwork and put it in the suitcase too. She took the weird thing that she was able to read the letter with and closed it putting it away in another bag.

"Where do you think are they going?" Flower asked the rest of the kittens, they were watching their every move as they were packing.

"Going fucking somewhere!" Perv said looking bored.

"They're moving to another house." Everyone looked at Shadow "When she read the letter I only saw some words about a house and it seemed that she liked the house." Pumpkin remembered something too.

"You're right, I saw her write a letter to someone that owned a house, she looked exited when she saw that the price of the house had lowered." Pumpkin said, the other kitty's nodded and looked at Alex as she put her paperwork into her suitcase, she put everything at the side of the room and looked at the time. It was quite late, she yawned and walked to Cody's room, he looked ready to drop, she smiled.

"Cody, get ready and go to sleep." He looked at her and nodded, walking like a little adorable zombie to the bathroom, after he did his thing and put on his pajama she tugged him in and went to the bathroom too. Took a shower, brushed her teeth, combed her hair, if she doesn't they she will have a lot of knots. She walked into her room, locked the door and walked to her closet.

She opened her closet and took out her own pajama and put it on her bed, she was about to take off her shirt as she heard hissing, she turned around to see Flower, Pumpkin and Shadow hissing at the other kittens, the other kittens turned away from her, Flower glared at them and Pumpkin and Shadow turned to her looking at her, Flower got a vein on her head and pawed them on their head making them too turn around too.

Alex blinked, this is very weird. She took off her clothes hearing some hissing from Flower once in a while, she put on her pajama and walked to her night stand that had a little lamp, she put the lamp on and turned off the big light. She looked at the kittens who followed her.

She laid down in bed and cover herself with the sheet yawning, she felt 10 little movements on her bed, she looked down and saw the kittens walking on the bed, they all laid down somewhere different, Pumpkin laid down on her pillow along with Flower, Shadow laid down next to her with Sharky, Stitch laid down on the side of the bed, Tomato laid at her other side along with Lemonade and Lollipop, Oreo laid down at the foot of the bed and Perv tried to laid down in between her boobs but she pushed him away making him glare at her. He then walked away and lay down next to Stitch.

Alex yawned again and turned off the little lamp, she closed her eyes and felt some shifting of the kittens who all got a little closer, she smiled a little and buried her face a little in the blankets feeling herself falling asleep.

Alex P.O.V.

I yawned and tried to open my eyes but couldn't. I felt little heavy warm things all over me. I tried to put my hand on my eyes but touched something soft and furry, I took off of my eyes and saw that it was Lollipop, I sweat dropped, he was sleeping on my head? I looked down and sweat dropped more, all the kittens were sleeping on me, well almost all.

I was sleeping on my back, Perv on my boobs, Lemonade next to him, Shadow on my stomach, Sharky next to him, Stitch at my side, Oreo at my feet, he seemed to be trying to chew on my foot while sleeping. Pumpkin and Flower didn't move, they were next to my head, but they were closer. Tomato was sleeping on my neck, his front paws on my right side and his back paw on my left side, it was funny to watch.

I put Lollipop on the bed next to me, and did the same with the other kittens waking some of them up, they took a glance at me and went back to sleep. I walked to my closet and went to take off my pajama, but stopped as I felt eyes on me, I turned around and saw Perv looking at me with a huge grin, I narrowed my eyes and pulled the shirt back down. Shadow and Pumpkin were glaring and hissing at Perv, he hissed back and went back to watching me, I took my cloths and walked into the bathroom.

I stepped into the room and saw that the kittens were still sleeping, except Shadow and Pumpkin, I walked to the door and opened it hearing two soft thuds as the kittens jumped down the bed and followed me. I walked down and made some pancakes. I made some special kitty pancakes that I have seen on the internet, it looked good, I hope the kittens think so too.

As the smell of the pancakes filled the house you could hear little footsteps coming down the stairs, I looked at the door to see a herd of sleepy kittens walking into the kitchen some of them tripping over their feet, I smiled. Cody walked in last, he looked ready to fall asleep again.

I put the plates with our food on the table and took the plates for the kittens. Perv, Lemonade, Lollipop and Sharky were running around my feet almost tripping me, I put the food down and looked at the eating kittens, Oreo wasn't eating.

"What's wrong Oreo? Don't want any pancakes?" I asked him, he looked at me and shook his head, then licked his lips, I stood up and walked to the fridge "How about some meat?" I asked him, he immediately ran to me, I smiled and took some meat, I put it on the plate and on the ground, Oreo began to eat it like a little cannibal.

I took my seat and saw Cody eating his pancakes slowly, his eyes were falling and opening and his fork was pressing against his cheek and his mouth was gapping like a fish, I laughed a little waking him up. He looked at me confused and saw what was happening, he blushed in embarrassment and ate normally, well he's awake now.

I put the plates away and washed them turning to Cody and the kittens who were in and half circle, Pumpkin was in front of them and turned to me, I rose a eyebrow and looked at Cody.

"Ready to go Cody?" I asked him, he smiled and nodded "Good, let's get our stuff and were off" he cheer and ran upstairs, I looked at the kittens who looked horrified like I was going to leave them behind, I smiled at them "We have to find a box for you guys to take you with us." I said, I walked to the garage where I put the box away when I found them, I took the box and walked back into the living room.

The kittens looked a little annoyed as they saw the box, I giggled.

"Come on guys, it's only for the move, then I'll throw the box away." They looked at me then the box and nodded? I rose a eyebrow and put the box on the ground, must be my imagination. I walked up the stairs and into my bedroom, Cody was trying to take the suitcase off the bed but it didn't budge, it was too big for him.

"Cody, it's too big, go and put the kittens in the box and I'll take the suitcase, he looked at me with wide eyes.

"Were going to get rid of them?!" he asked, I shook my head.

"No Cody, were going to take them with us but in the box." He sighed relieved and ran down stairs, I took the very heavy suitcases and dragged them down the stairs to the car, I have my own car. I put it in the trunk and walked back to get my suitcase, I dragged it down too and Cody took the other lighter stuff. I wiped the sweat off of my forehead and walked back in and took the open box, the kittens looked at me, I smiled.

The kittens seemed to be very uncomfortable as we were driving.

"Don't worry guys, I'm not gonna crash the car." I giggled, the kittens glared a little at me.

"Nope! Alex is a very good driver! The best!" Cody shouted enthusiastically, I smiled and stopped at the house, Cody looked at it in amazement.

"Welcome home Cody!" I said, he smile and opened the door, I got out and took the box of kittens with me, I tilted the box a little "This is our new home!" I said, the kittens looked at the house and I walked to the front door, I opened it and Cody ran into the house that already had all the furniture, the people gave it to me because they already had a new house with all the stuff.

I put the box down and got all the kittens out, they all looked at the house curiously, I stood up and as I was about to walk out of the house I heard a loud noise, I ran back inside to see Lemonade drenched. Lollipop was on the little tabled and the vase with the flowers was now on the ground scattered, I sighed.

"Well, first I have to clean you." I said and took Lemonade with me, I walked up stairs and into my new room and into the bathroom that was connected to my room, I put the kitten down and filled the bath with water, I turned to the kitten and scooped him up, I lowered him into the water, he relaxed a little. He was enjoying the water, I took some water into my hand poured it over his head.

POOF

Chapter 4, done!

Hope you like the chapter, I didn't have much inspiration to write this one and it was a while since I updated last time, but it's better that nothing =D

Okay, I won't be able to update the next week because I'm going on a school trip to Germany, yeah! Can't wait, so you won't hear anything from me for a whole week =( Don't be sad, I'm gonna come back Friday and I'll write again but I have a lot to do, the teachers hate me TT^TT I'm so pumped right now, I can't wait to go, I can speak German by the way ;)

I don't own Naruto, Akatsuki or anything else except Alex and Cody! =D

Anyways, read, vote, comment/ review!

BloodyMoonX XD


	5. Revealed

I am so sorry for not uploading any chapters for… 2 or 3 months… wow…  
Anyways, i had exams and I'm back in writer mode, so I'll be writing again and you can expect updates for most of my story's, but i need inspiration because not writing for 2 or 3 months can do that to you. Anyways, I'll stop this little note and you can read, enjoy =D

Alex Pov.

POOF

I coughed and waved my arms around to clear the smoke, I looked around panicked, thinking about Lemonade and what could have caused this smoke "Lemonade!" I called looking around.  
"Yeah un?"  
I stopped and slowly looked up, the smoke wasn't completely cleared so I only say a yellow figure. I outstretched my arm and touched soft hair "I'm not a kitten, so you don't have to pet me, yeah"  
I retreated my hand as a guy appeared, he had long, bright yellow hair and blue eyes, one eye was covered with some of his hair and he had a tattoo on his chest, oh and he's NAKED!  
I didn't look down, I'm too shy to do that. I gulped down a lump in my throat and closed my eyes taking a deep breath –inhale- -exhale-… -inhale- exhale- …  
"You okay, un?" he asked.  
–INHALE- -EXHALE- I opened my eyes and saw him right in front of me with a towel around his waist… good!  
I took one last deep breath and did what I thought was the best…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed.

I jumped up, making him fall on his butt, I ran to the door with him on my tail, I gripped the door and slammed it shut IN HIS FACE!  
"AUW, UN!" he shouted.  
I heard a thump, guessing he fell on his butt again.  
"Alex! What's wrong?!" I heard Cody.  
My eyes widened "Cody! Hide, now!" I shouted  
"But-"  
"No buts , now!" I shouted  
"A-alright!" he shouted running off.  
I ran down the stairs as fast as I could, hearing footsteps coming after me, fast. I ran through the living room to the kitchen to make him follow me and not go after Cody, I saw the kittens looking at me confused and worried, I ran to the back door into the garden, I could hear him following me.  
I looked behind me and saw him a few feet away from me, I turned and tripped over something, I rolled over on my back grunting from the pain, I looked down to see that my foot was tangled in the garden hose, I saw him running right to me, my eyes were wide and I'm really scared, I pulled on the hose to free myself but it's futile, I closed my eyes pulling one last time.  
"Wait, I won't hurt-"  
POOF  
"Oof" I grunted as something small landed on my stomach, I opened my eyes and looked on my stomach to see Lemonade, there, he stood up on my stomach and shook his head and his body, he looked at me, glaring a little, I looked around and saw that after I pulled on the garden hose that was tangled around the crane next to the house, it turned the crane and it opened making the garden sprinklers work.

Then it hit me, the guy in the shower had yellow hair and it looked just like Lemonades fur, Lemonade vanished after the 'POOF' and reappeared after another 'POOF' I looked down and saw Lemonade looking at me, Lemonade must be the guy!

I stood up, took Lemonade cautiously in my arms and closed the crane, because I'm wet too. I walked into the house and into the living room, I froze and looked at the kittens with wide eyes 'I have ten of them!' I thought in panic. I looked at the box and took it, I placed all the kittens in there and closed it, I heard them meow in disapproval, but I ignored them.

I paced around in the room thinking of something to do with them "Alex?"  
I jumped and spun around looking at Cody who was at the door frame looking a little scared, I walked to him and hugged him  
"I'm sorry I yelled but there was a… situation…. So I had to make sure you were okay" I told him  
"What happened?" he asked.  
I looked at him and glanced at the box with kittens of whatever they are.

"I don't know".

After an hour of preparation I was ready!  
I took the garden hose into the house and connected it with a water source to be able to use it immediately, I prepared the bath with warm water but not hot because I don't want to burn the kittens or whatever they are! I don't want to anger them… Cody was under the bed, I told him if I scream or something happens to call the police IMMEDIATELY!

I identified the kitten as Deidara from Naruto….. But I'm not sure because It's fictional…. Right?  
I walked down the stairs to the box that didn't produce ANY sound, it made me feel a little scared, maybe they got out of the box…?  
I took a deep breath and opened the box very slowly, I saw ten little heads look up at me, the first kitten is Pumpkin, he's the leader that's for sure… and I don't think it's a good idea to poof back the leader first, he might kill me immediately! But he does have a soft look in his eyes…

Next was Sharky, he's the biggest kitten so… DANGER! Well, he did look nice and fluffy but he's the biggest, who known's what he might poof into!

Next is Lemonade, but I have seen him and I don't think I can turn him back yet, he might have a grudge against me and want to kill me plus he looks like Deidara, he's gonna blow me up!... If it's really him.

Next is Tomato, he seems bored and uninterested, I don't think he likes to be in that box either…

Next is Lollipop, he's a little too happy go lucky and if they're really the Akatsuki, then he's… Madara or should I say Obito… I better not say anything…

Next it Stitch, he went after my money, so he's probably gonna kill and rob me!

Next is Shadow, he seems a little concerned, his eyes are red and it somehow makes me feel a little uncomfortable because he's a guy and I'm not the biggest fighter so he will overpower me.

Next is Oreo…. Him fighting with himself and having a black and white side reminds me of Zetsu, if I turn him back he's gonna eat me!

I looked at the next kitten, It's Perve….. He's glaring at me and hissing trying to get out of the box, and he's a real Hidan!

"Definitely not you" I murmured and looked at the last kitten that I actually considered turning back… Flower.  
It must me Konan, she's nice in the anime, she's a strong woman but she's soft and caring from the inside. But don't underestimate her, she's still strong…. And she's the only girl, so I hope I made the right decision, girls gotta stick together!

Hmm… she does have a soft fide for kids… maybe I can blackmail her with Cody's cuteness…?

I slowly took her out of the box and closed it, I heard some of the kittens meowing but I ignored it, I looked down and saw her looking at me. "Okay, I'm gonna turn you back, but don't make any sudden movements because I WILL turn you back into a kitten and I'm not gonna be so nice."  
she nodded and I got to the bathroom.  
I placed her into the bathtub and took a big towel, placing it next to the shower curtain, I don't think she will appreciate to be naked and I don't want Cody to see ANYTHING… he's too young.  
I took the garden hose and prepared it if I have to use it, I looked at Flower. "Don't forget what I said" I said.  
She nodded and I put her in the warm water running back and pointing the garden hose to the shower.

POOF!

I saw a hand reaching for the towel and retreating, a hand grabbed the shower curtain and a woman with blue hair and a piercing under her lip and bright orange eyes, my jaw dropped.  
'This could really be her…' I thought, I shook my head and pointed the hose to her again.  
"W-who are you and why are you here?" I asked 'Dang! Why did I stutter?!' I thought.  
She smiled at me "My name is Konan don't worry, we won't hurt you and we don't know"  
I rose a eyebrow "So the others can turn into humans too?"  
she nodded.

"A… are you guys the… Akatsuki?" I asked her.  
She nodded.  
"Prove it!" I demanded, I know it's dangerous because she can kill me in the blink of an eye but she doesn't look like she will hurt me and I have a feeling that I can trust her.  
She slowly lifted her arm and paper formed making a paper rose, she put the rose into her hair.  
My jaw dropped "You're the real deal" I whispered.  
She smiled at me, I shook my head and gulped "Can you reassure me that you won't hurt me or Cody?" I asked her, she nodded "And make sure the others won't hurt us, because you're the only girl and the only one I trust even a little"  
she nodded and I lowered the hose.

"Wait here" I said and walked into my bedroom, my bathroom was connected to the bedroom, I took the cloths I prepared if everything went as planned and gave it to her "Here" I said, she nodded "Thank you" I walked out of the bathroom to let her change and to Cody, I took him from under the bed and took the phone I gave him just in case and placed it on my night stand.

I heard the door op and saw Konan walk out of the bathroom, I felt something pull on my pants and looked down to Cody, he looked at Konan recognizing her "Is that Konan from Naruto?" he asked me, I looked at her, she looked at him and smiled, I smiled down at him and nodded "Yeah, want to go say hi?" I asked him, he nodded but grabbed my leg.

I slowly pushed him forward and she smiled down at him "You must already know him" I said, she nodded "Hello Cody" she said, he smiled brightly and immediately hugged her leg because he's short, I smiled and looked at her "Who will be best to turn back next?" she looked at me "Pain will be the best" she said, I gulped.  
"Just make sure he doesn't try to kill me or Cody" I said, she nodded "Don't worry, he won't" she said, I looked at her "What makes you so sure?" I asked her, she smiled and shook her head "I just know" I shrugged and we walked down the stairs, I walked to the box and opened it, Perv immediately hissed at me, my eyes narrowed.

They all looked at Konan as she came into view, Lemonade began to hiss at me and kept glancing at Konan, I laughed sheepishly "Sorry, you freaked me out the first time" I said, he pouted and walked to the corner stubbornly. I looked around and saw the leader or Pain looking at me, I turned to Konan "Are you sure?" I asked her, she nodded.

I sighed and took Pumpkin into my arms, he didn't seem to mind, we walked up the stairs and into my bathroom, Cody followed us and I told him to wait in my bedroom, I placed Pumpkin down, I put a towel next to the tub and the moment I turned on the warm water I sprinted behind Konan.

POOF

A hand outstretched and took the towel and there he is, Pain walked out of the tub with a towel around his waist, I could see the receivers in his body. Okay, let me clarify this, me having an extra job, as a model I have seen a lot of bare chests from a lot of good looking models, but this is a whole other caliber! He has a freaking 8 pack! Do you know how hard it is to find a guy with an 8 pack, it's like a 6 pack + 2! It made me blush but I got control over my face again and it disappeared.

I narrowed my eyes at him and lifted my hand with the hoes "Try anything and I'm gonna turn you back into a kitten" I said hiding behind Konan, he rose a eyebrow "My name is Pain, but you probably already know that as you called 'Perv' Hidan" I nodded "We don't know how we got here, we were in our hideout and an explosion erupted and the next thing we know, we're in a box in a place we don't know anything of" he said, I nodded "And then I found the box and took you with me" I said, he nodded.

I sighed already knowing what was coming "You and the others will need a place to stay… right?" he nodded and Konan gave me an apologetic smile, I lowered the hose and sighed "I guess you could stay here until you know how to go back into your world" he nodded, I put a hand on my hip and narrowed my eyes "We WILL have to make rules" he rose a eyebrow and kept quiet for me to continue, what surprised me.

"No fighting, no breaking things, no hurting people, me or Cody, no drinking unless it's approved by me and Cody's out of the house and for Hidan definitely NO CURSING" he nodded "We can live with that" I nodded and turned to go out "I'm gonna go and try to find some guy clothing from some models I worked with, you stay here and the moment I walk out Cody will probably run in here to see who you turned out to be so… be alarmed" he nodded and I walked out.

Cody shot to the door and peaked inside, he smiled brightly "Leader-sama!" he shouted, I smiled slightly and walked to the boxes in one of the other rooms, my modeling manager delivered them the moment I bought the house and there were some guy clothing I didn't need and here we go, I need them. I guess I'm lucky. I took black pants and an orange t shirt that will go well with his hair with some black and white swirls, no shoes in the house but I do have some shoes somewhere…

I walked back and saw him standing in the bathroom talking to Konan with Cody running around him with stars in his eyes and his arms in the air, I saw that Pain looked a little unsure "Cody, let's go out he needs to change" Cody stopped and pouted getting out of the bathroom, I walked to him and gave him the stuff, he nodded and me and Konan walked out too.  
"I told you he won't hurt you" Konan said, I looked at her and smiled "Yup, guess you're right" I said and frowned "I hope the others will be like that".

Chapter 5 is done!  
Okay, I'm sorry I didn't update and I will be updating again but I also have other story's to write and the more reviews I get the higher the chance I will update this story sooner…. Just so you know…  
I hope you like the chapter, it's just their poofing into humans so no big things happening, but that will come, I have some ideas but if there is anyone who has an idea, tell me and I will gladly put it up, but I will make sure it goes with the flow…. =D  
So, read, vote, comment/ review!  
REVIEW PEOPLE, it makes me happy and I might update sooner, true story… really :D

BloodyMoonX XD


	6. No Cursing

Alex Pov.

I walked down the stairs and into the living room with the box and the Akatsuki. I looked into the box and saw them looking at me, I looked at Lemonade or in other words Deidara. I picked him up and he glared a little at me "Look, I'm really sorry. I'm gonna change you back next as sorry, okay?" his glares softened and he nodded, I smiled and looked at the others "I'm gonna change you guys back too, I'm just gonna take him with me first" they nodded and Perv hissed at me.

My eyes narrowed at him "You're gonna be last" some of them snickered and Perv hissed and trashed around even more, I smirked and saw Lemonade laughing at him. I giggled and took him with me changing him, Pain told him all the rules and he nodded. Leader-sama changed him back and I waited for him at the extra room for his stuff "Here I am un" I looked at him and smiled "Sorry again, you really did freak me out" he nodded and smiled back.

"It's okay, un" I looked into the box and took the clothing "It's my size un" he said, I nodded "I have a pert time job as model, you learn a lot from just one look at someone" he nodded and went back. Of course I told Pain that Hidan should be last. Next was Sasori, then Itachi who stayed here a little longer to ask some questions, then Kisame, Tobi, Zetsu and Kakuzu.

"Um, Kakuzu?" I asked him after he changed, he turned to me "Can you stay in the room when Hidan comes? I think he might try to sacrifice me to Jashin-sama" he sighed but nodded and waited in the room. Hidan walked into the room and I hid behind Kakuzu while Hidan glared at me "Bitch" he muttered, I pointed a finger at him "Ah! No cursing!" he glared at me and I threw his cloths to him and he left grumbling about sacrificing me to Jashin-sama.

"Thank you" I thanked Kakuzu, he nodded and walked away, I put the boxes away but took out some stuff for them just in case they tear them or something else happens with the clothing. I walked out of the room and down the stairs into the living room. I heard giggling and saw Tobi running while Cody ran after him "Tobi and Cody are good boys!" Tobi shouted, I smiled and sat down on the couch between Konan and Itachi. I like to stay close to Konan because she's the safest to be around right now.

"Cody, come here" he stopped and walked to me pouting, I smiled "You can play later, now we have to talk about some stuff" he nodded and I pulled him on my lap, he smiled at every one of them. I looked at Pain and he cleared his throat. "From today on we will stay here with Alex and her brother until we can go back to our world, I already told you all the rules and conditions and Hidan, no sacrificing people" "What?!" he shouted "We have to stay low because we don't know anything about this world and Alex will inform us and tell us about this world" he said, they nodded.

"How did you know about us?" I looked at Sasori as he asked that "Well, you guys are actually fictional characters from an anime" he rose a eyebrow "Cody, can you bring one of your books?" he nodded and ran to his room "In our world you guys and kind of famous. An anime called Naruto about the Nine-tails Jinchuriki and his life, you guys are there too and it's a show that has the purpose as entertainment" he nodded and Cody walked into the room.

"I brought a few with me" I nodded "It's fine" I looked at them and gave some to them, their eyes widened as they looked into the books "See, there are all your fight and deaths" as I said that they all looked at me "We die, un?!" Deidara asked, I nodded "Yeah" I said not really wanting to tell too much. "How do we die?" I looked at Kakuzu.

"You will be killed by Naruto" I looked at Hidan and covered Cody's ears "You will be sliced into pieces and buried alive" I looked at Sasori "You will be killed by a girl called Sakura but she will have help from your grandmother" his eyes widened just a little but it disappears just as fast as I came. I looked at I looked at Kisame "You commit suicide to protect the Akatsuki's secrets" he blinked and I looked at Deidara "You will blow yourself up as a last recourse to kill Sasuke" his eyes widened "Did I kill him?!" he asked me, I gulped "No" "Dang un!" he shouted.

I looked at Itachi "You will be killed by Sasuke" he didn't show any emotion he just nodded, I looked at Konan "You will be killed by someone but I can't tell you who, but you die after Pain dies" her eyes widened a little bit and I looked at Pain "You will die after releasing a jutsu" I looked at Zetsu "You don't die yet, I'm not that far" he nodded and I looked at Tobi "And you survive" he nodded running around wildly "Yey, Tobi is a good boy!"

"What?!" I looked at Deidara "He survives and we all die?!" he asked, I nodded leaning a little back, he grumbled something as "Damn that Tobi, I'm gonna blow him up, un" I shook my head 'I have to change the subject' I thought "Anyways, you guys will stay with us, so I will have to show you your rooms" they nodded "I don't have enough rooms for everyone to be alone, so you will have to share with your partner" they nodded and followed me.

We walked into the hall and I lead them upstairs to the rooms, luckily I bought a house with a lot of rooms. They were intended for mine and Cody's friends that would maybe sleep over, but it seems that we will have a few people stay over for who know how long. I walked to the first room "Deidara and Sasori can take this room" they nodded and walked in.

"Hidan and Kakuzu can take that room, it's the farthest from Cody's because I don't want him to catch any curse words" They nodded but Hidan walked in grumbling. I walked to the next door which was next to mine and Cody's "Konan can have this one" I said, she nodded and walked in, the next one was next to mine, I would like to keep Cody's room between mine and Konan's just to be safe, so the next one was next to mine "Kisame and Itachi can take the next one, mine is next to yours" they nodded and walked in.

I turned to Zetsu "I don't know if you sleep, but you can still have a room" he shook his head "No, it's alright. _**Yeah, we can sleep wherever we want**_" I smiled "I don't know if it will make things better but we have a garden, you're free to use it" he smiled and disappeared into the ground, I walked to the next room "Tobi, you can have this room" he nodded and ran into it "Yey, Tobi is a good boy, Tobi get's a room all to himself!" he shouted and I walked to the last room "Pain, you can have this room, it's the biggest" he nodded.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I call you Pain all the time! I will call you Leader-sama from now on" I said and was about to walk away "No" I stopped and turned to him, he walked into his room and glanced at me "You can call me Pain" he said, I nodded and he closed the door. I felt my cheeks heat up, just a little and smiled walking into the kitchen to prepare dinner.

I made spaghetti with Bolognaise sauce. They suddenly appeared and I didn't have much time to make more things nor I have enough recourses because of the move so I made spaghetti "Dinner is ready!" I shouted and heard two pair of feet running down the stairs excitedly. I smiled knowing who it is, Cody and Tobi ran inside exited. "Tobi is hungry! Tobi is a good boy!" he shouted and sat down.

Cody did the same and as everyone began to walk into the kitchen he beamed "YEY! Alex made spaghetti, your spaghetti is the best!" he shouted and dug in smearing the sauce all over his face. "Cody, eat slower" he nodded and ate slower but his face was still a mess from the sauce.

"Oh Zetsu!" he blinked at me as I pulled up a piece of raw steak "Here! Raw stake!" he smiled and took the steak and walked away. I put the plate away and saw everybody sitting with enough space. I'm lucky I bought the special table, it had enough space for 8 people and when you slid open the sides you get space for 6 more people, so I have space for 14 people.

"What's spaghetti?" Konan asked me, I smiled and also sat down "It's Italian dough that they press through a machine that makes it like that. You cook it and make a sauce and there you go, spaghetti" I said, she nodded and everybody looked first at Cody who was devouring his and ate themselves.

My eye twitched 'They thought I poisoned it and looked at Cody for confirmation if it's edible!' I thought and sighed. "Damn, this is so fucking good!" I glared at Hidan "No cursing!" I said, he glared at me "You bit-" he got interrupted by Pain "Hidan! We had an agreement and you should keep to it!" he said sternly.

I looked at him with a little wide eyes 'Wow' I thought, Hidan glared at him and grumbled some words luckily inaudible to Cody.

"He's right un! This is really good! Yeah!" I blushed a little and smiled "Thank you" I saw Pain and Itachi glaring at Deidara and I looked at them confused 'Did he say something wrong? He just complimented on my cooking' I thought but returned to my plate. Normally only Cody compliments me on my cooking so I'm a little shy when others eat it and compliment me.

I looked around and saw Tobi looking at his food "Um, Tobi?" I asked, he looked at me "You can eat in the other room if you don't want anyone to see you" he nodded and took the plate. He skipped out of the kitchen and into the living room. I jumped as I heard a high pitched kind of girly scream.

"DON'T KILL TOBI! ZETSU-SAN, TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!" Tobi screamed running up the stairs and into his room. A loud bang told me than he has arrived at his destination. I sighed.

After dinner Konan helped me with the dishes and asked me to help her a little with cooking since she has a little trouble. CRASH

I Jumped and ran into the living room to see that Hidan broke a glass vase with flowers. I saw Cody there "Cody, back off! There is glass!" I said, he nodded and took some steps away from it. "Fuck you Lollipop!" Hidan shouted and I glared at him "No cursing!" I said.

I walked up to the glass and began to gather the pieces, I looked to my side and saw Itachi picking up some pieces too. He looked at me and nodded, I smiled at him and we continued while Hidan got beat up by Kakuzu.

After everything was cleaned up we all sat down on the couches and watched TV. Kisame had the remote and turned on some opera about the little Mermaid. The others were either very annoyed or looked very angry or sick while Tobi looked at it like he's in a trance. I felt someone tugging on my shirt and saw that it was Cody. I picked him up and sat him down on my lap.

"What is it?" I asked him, he looked at the others and a little longer at Hidan making me raise an eyebrow. "Um… what does Fuck mean?" I stiffed, and heard a BAM. Apparently Kisame dropped the remote control after he heard what Cody asked me. I looked at him with wide eyes and the others along with me turned to glare at Hidan.

"What?! I didn't do any fucking thing!" he said, my eyebrow twitched and I turned to Cody with a calm expression. I could feel the others looking at me, waiting to hear my reply.

"Cody," I began very calmly "That is a very bad word, you must not say that word, you're not a bad boy are you?" I asked him and we heard a shocked gasp "Oh no! Is Cody a bad boy?! But he's a good boy!" Tobi shouted running around "Tobi is a good boy along with Cody!" he shouted.

Cody's eyes widened and he turned to me with watery eyes "I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to be a bad boy!" he said, I smiled and hugged him "It's okay, you're not a bad boy. Just don't listen to any words that Hidan sais and you will be fine!" he nodded and the others sighed relieved.

I glared at Hidan. I don't want another Hidan running around here and definitely not Cody. He glared at me "What Bitch?! I didn't do anything fucking wrong!" he said, the others glared at him and Cody gasped.

"He said another bad word!" Cody said looking at me, I nodded "Yes, you see Hidan is a bad boy because he curses" Cody nodded and glared at him "No cursing" Cody told Hidan with a small pointer finger raised to make a point and teach him a lesson. The others chuckled at him cuteness. He had little tears that were beginning to form and narrowed eyes. He was also blushing a little because he almost cried and had a pout on his face.

All in all, maximum cuteness. Hidan blinked and was about to say something but stopped. He looked at Cody and opened his mouth to say something but closed it again. He looked like a silver goldfish, correction, silverfish.

"N-nothing" he grumbled and turned back to the TV. I smiled in triumph and Cody did the same, nobody can say no to Cody and even he knows it.

I frowned as I remembered something 'I need to go to the store, they showed up and I used up the rest of the food we had' I thought and sighed 'This might be good to get them more clothing if they stay here longer' I thought and glanced at them. For criminals they sure looked comfortable here, and to hones… they don't look like criminals, they look like a crazy group of funny people.

"Yey!" I looked down at Cody and frowned. I followed his gaze and chuckled, apparently when Kisame dropped the remote control Tobi grabbed it and found Dora the Explorer. "Tobi wants to be Tobi the Explorer!" Tobi shouted, Cody nodded eagerly "Me too! Me too!" he shouted and ran to Tobi and Tobi began to sing along with Cody.

"Tobi! Tobi! Click on Tobi! Tobi! Tobi! Click on Tobi! Hidan no swiping! Hidan no swiping!" Hidan stood up very angry while Kisame and Deidara were laughing "Why the fuuuiiiish am I the frreessshing swiper?!" he asked.

I clasped my hand over my mouth trying to hold my laughter, he wants to curse but can't because of Cody and the dangerous looks he's getting from Kakuzu, Sasori, Itachi, Konan and last but most important, Pain.

"Because you curse, so you're the bad guy!" Tobi shouted "Tobi and Cody are good boys!" he shouted and they ran off somewhere to play.

Chapter 6, done! XD

I looked at the voting again and it sure surprised me. First one of them was leading, then he had double the votes and the other got more votes and now it's even.

I know, but I think I will make another voting and make a time limit. But I will let you guys know when and I won't tell who was leading

I might make him the winner, I don't really know.

I hope you guys like the part with Dora the Explorer, I laughed while writing it and made some pauses to calm down.

I own nothing, no Naruto, no Akatsuki and definitely no Dora the Explorer XD

Anyways, read, vote, comment/ review!

BloodyMoonX XD


	7. Shopping

Alex Pov.

After Cody and Tobi ran off somewhere to play i stood up to go and buy some stuff, luckily i saved a lot and got extra money.

"Okay, guy's," they looked all looked at me "I have to go to the store to buy some clothing for you and some more food. If some of you want to go with me you can to learn more about this world." I said, Itachi and Pain stood up.

"I'm going" they said at the said time getting some weird looks from the others. They both looked at each other and glared, I gulped.

"Um, you can both come as long as someone is here to watch Cody" They were still glaring at each other as Konan stood up.

"How about you, Itachi, Sasori and Deidara go, the rest of us will stay here and I'll keep a close eye on Cody" Konan said and we looked at Pain who was still having a glare-off with Itachi.

"That sounds good, is it okay, Pain?" I asked him, he broke eye contact and looked at me.

"Very well" he said, nodded and turned around to wait at the door, I sighed relieved that nothing happened.

"Why the fuck can't I go?!" Hidan shouted angrily, I turned to him with narrowed eyes.

"Because I don't want to be related to a murder. And no cursing!" I said, he crossed his arms with a pout.

"The kid isn't here so he can't fucking hear me!" he said and Cody and Tobi ran into the living room.

"Alex, we have a new song!" he said excitedly and they began to sing.

"Tobi! Tobi! Klick on Tobi! Cody! Cody! Click on Cody! * both pointing a finger at Hidan * Hidan no cursing! Hidan no cursing!" I laughed a little and looked down at Cody.

"Hidan did curse, why don't you two teach him a lesson!" they both gasped and turned to Hidan. His eyes widened.

"Tobi! We have to wash his mouth with soap to get rid of the bad words!" Cody said and Tobi nodded "Tobi, catch him, I'll get the soap!" At this point Hidan began to run out of the house and into the garden in hope to lose them.

"Let's go!" I said and they followed me to the hall, I put on my shoes and I saw Kakuzu. "Kakuzu" he looked at me and walked over to me. I looked up at him because I just reach under his shoulders. I took out a bill of 20 dollars, his eyes widened and narrowed at me. "If Hidan curses again, you know what to do" he nodded and I gave him the money without anyone knowing.

He disappeared after Hidan and me, Pain, Itachi, Deidara and sasori walked out of the house to the car. I unlocked it and was about to get in as I was the others looking at it skeptically.

"Come on get in!" I said and looked at Itachi "You can sit next to me and use your Sharingan to see how I drive the car. It might be handy later if I'm not able to drive" he nodded and sat into the car. Pain glared at him and I looked at him confused.

"I think this might end bad, yeah" Deidara told Sasori and Sasori nodded.

"For once I agree with you brat" Sasori said and we all sat into the car and we put on our seat belts. I started it and we drove off.

It was quiet for a while because the seating was a little… tense. We sat in the following order. I was driving, Itachi next to me, Sasori behind me, Deidara behind Itachi and Pain in the middle of Sasori and Deidara. I kept seeing Pain glace from me to Itachi.

"Wow un, is this safe yeah?" Deidara asked gripping his seat as we got onto the highway and I sped up. I smiled a little.

"As long as the drive drives safe it is" I laughed little.

"Are you a safe driver, yeah?" he asked me, I smirked at him in the little mirror.

"Maybe" he paled a little and I giggled but stopped as I saw Itachi and Pain glaring at Deidara. Weird.

"How long will this take, I don't like to wait" Sasori asked.

"Not long, it's only a few more minutes" he nodded and looked out of the window but I saw him gripping his seat. I glanced at Itachi to see him looking at me.

"Do you get it?" he blinked at me, I smiled a little "Driving" he blinked and had a look of realization and nodded "Is everything clear or do you need some explaining?" I asked him. He shook his head and I smiled a little.

"I hope so, because when we go back I want you to drive" his eyes widened a little and he nodded.

"Hn" I giggled a little and drove off the highway.

"What kind of store are we going to?" I looked into the mirror and saw that it was Pain that asked me the question.

"In this world we don't use weapons like you do so you can't buy any in the store we're going to. Only food, clothing and other stuff." he nodded

"Then how do you protect yourself?" he asked me, I glanced at him in the mirror

"We have police. Those are people that do have weapons but only can use them when necessary. " he nodded and we arrived at the mall.

I parked the car and made my way to the store.

"Wal-Mart, yeah?" Deidara asked after he read the name, I smiled and nodded.

"Okay, it's best that we go in groups" they looked at me and I continued. "Deidara and Sasori, you can go get some clothing for you guys." They nodded and I gave Sasori a list "Here are the sizes" he took the list and scanned it.

"How do you know this?" he asked me and the others also looked at me with questioning gazes except Deidara. I laughed sheepishly.

"I'm part time model, one look and I know your size" They nodded and walked off and I turned to Pain and Itachi who were staring at me. This is getting creepy.

"You two will go with me to get some food and maybe something that you like" they nodded, I took a cart and we were off.

"Okay, in this situation I think it's best to take as much as possible because there are 12 of us" they nodded and I began to put food in the cart. Past, noodles *for ramen*, vegetables, meat,…

I Put a pack with ice-cream into the cart and was about to push it further but it didn't budge. I blinked and tried again but it wouldn't budge. I frowned and saw why, the cart was almost overflowing.

"I'll do it" I looked to my side and saw Pain, I smiled at him.

"Thank you" he nodded and took over. He drove it around without any problems. I frowned at him and he rose an eyebrow.

"When I push it doesn't budge but when you push it goes as if it's still empty" I pouted and he smirked. He pulled me in front of him and put my hands on the cart.

"Push" he said and I did, my eyes widened as I pushed it without problems "See, you're not weak" he said and I giggled a little unaware that he was using his Rinnegan to push the cart forward without him having to touch it. I stopped and he pushed the cart.

"Can you go and get some pudding, I have to go and get some cereals" he nodded and left to get the pudding while I went to go and get Dora The Explorer cereals, Cody and Tobi will love it!

I smiled as I saw the cereals but frowned as I saw where, they were right out of my reach. My eye twitched and I sighed standing on my tiptoes to get to the cereals. I glared at the damn box. Damn you Dora! You won't get a lot of fan's if you stay out o their reach!

I looked around and saw a little unstable step. I took it and stood on it, I stood on the tip of my toes again and reached as far as I could. I narrowed my eyes stretching as high as I could and grabbed the box. I smiled but gasped as the step slipped and I fell backwards.

I closed my eyes and waited for the impact but something soft was there instead.

"Are you okay?" I opened my eyes and saw that I was in Itachi's arms, I smiled at him.

"Yeah I'm fine" I said and he smiled back… now it got a little awkward.

"Um, you can let me down now" he blinked and did so. I looked around and saw the box on the floor but when I fell it fell out of my hand, and the floor is now covered in Dora The Explorer cereals. I turned to Itachi.

"Don't worry, they'll clean it up" he nodded and I turned back to the box, I jumped up but still couldn't get a box. I sighed and stopped as I saw an arm reaching up and grabbing the box of cereals. I looked at the box as Itachi took it down for me and I smile.

I took his hand and pulled him with me.

"Let's go, we have to flee the crime scene" he chuckled and nodded as I pulled him with me. I stopped at an aisle, I smiled and pulled him with me. "This is what I call heaven" I told him and pointed to all the sweets.

His eyes were a little wide and I smiled "My favorites are the chocolates" he nodded and looked at a package of pokies.

"You can take it if you want, choose whatever you want" I said and took a package of chocolates while Itachi took some more.

We met up with the others, Deidara and Sasori looked worried when they saw that Itachi and Pain were glaring at each other again.

I paid for the things and Itachi, Pain, Deidara and Sasori were carrying the bags while I smiled leading the way to the car.

"I guess you guys staying with us has his good sides too" I joked a little.

"Hey un!" I looked at Deidara.

"What? You appear out of nowhere and now you're living with me and Cody and I have to pay for everything" he shut up "And don't forget that Tobi and Hidan broke a glass vase" he rolled his eyes and I paled a little.

"I hope Konan is keeping a close eye on them, I don't want to come back and see the house burned down" we loaded the car and I turned to Itachi and gave him the keys.

"Drive" he nodded and changed seats but the arrangement in the back were still the same and it seemed to be even more tense.

Itachi sat in the car waiting because a certain Bomber doesn't trust Uchiha's driving which took 30 minutes, Sasori who got irritated because we're making the other wait began to fight with him. I sighed getting a head ach and snapped.

"Deidara, Sasori!" They stopped arguing and looked at me. "Get in and shut up" I growled with a glare, Deidara paled, nodded and got it. I turned to Sasori.

"Get in, one word about making someone wait and I will let you walk back while we all wait for you" he nodded and sat down. I sat down and saw Itachi and Pain looking at me.

"What?" I asked them putting on my seat belt "I got a head ach" Pain smirked and Itachi chuckled and we drove off.

The drive back was very eventful. After every little bump or turn Deidara began to scream like a girl. He scream 'I'm too young and artful to die!' at one point he grabbed Pain's arm in fright and got a death glare from him. Pain almost threw him out of the car.

We arrived and they got the stuff while I opened the door and walked into the house, my eyes narrowed. They were all looking at the TV, everyone except Zetsu. Damn, even Hidan was sitting and watching without any comment or cursing.

I looked at Cody and Tobi who were avoiding eye contact with me. Konan was also avoiding eye contact and I stepped into the living room that was completely intact.

"What's wrong?" Itachi asked as the goys walked into the living room with the groceries.

"This," I said and the others looked at me with wide eyes "Everything is still intact and it's quiet… too quiet, they must have done something" I said and looked around carefully.

"Come on Alex, we didn't do anything!" my eyes widened and some of the others were sneering at Hidan.

"You didn't curse, you're lying" I said and his eyes widened. I turned to Kakuzu and got another 20 dollar bill "What happened?" he took the money.

"Hidan, Tobi and Cody did it" he said.

"You fucking traitor!" Hidan shouted at Kakuzu who shrugged.

"She would have seen it anyways" he said and my looked at him.

"What happened?" he looked at me and the other behind me.

"he garden" I sighed and gripped my temple slowly turning and walking to the garden.

My eyes widened as I saw the garden, well… what used to be a garden.

There were holes all over the garden as if someone was trying to burry up a treasure. Some rose bushes were destroyed, a few trees were cut in half. Some bushes were even on fire.

But what broke my heart was that Zetsu was in the middle off all of it on his knees… Crying.

"**_Why, dang it!_** The roses!" he cried and I slowly made my way to him while Pain was teaching Hidan and Tobi a lesson and Konan was putting away the groceries probably feeling bad because she didn't have a close enough eye on them.

I knelt next to him looking around and putting a hand on his back. He looked up at me and I smiled a little.

"Don't worry we'll fix this," he sniffed "I'll take you to a garden store and we will buy some nice flowers and new trees" he nodded and we stood up going inside.

I looked down at Hidan who's mouth was sewed shut. Tobi who was tied together and Cody who was looking down at the ground guiltily. I sighed.

"I'm not going to ask how you did it or why but you will clean it and help Zetsu to plant new flowers and trees." They nodded. I looked at Hidan.

"A week no talking, those will only be removed when you eat" he protested and my eyes narrowed "For every word you say another week of no talking" he shut up and I turned to Tobi.

"No candy for a week, you're a very bad boy" he began to cry and I turned to Cody who was almost crying. Is sighed and crouched to his lever.

"Cody, look at me" he slowly looked up at me "Do you understand what you did?" he nodded. I looked back at Zetsu "Apologize" he nodded and walked to Zetsu.

"I'm sorry, Zetsu" he said and hugged Zetsu, Zetsu put his hand on his head.

"**_Don't worry kid._** You were just playing" he said and smiled at him. Cody smiled back and turned to me.

"Cody," he looked at me and I sighed "Don't spend so much time around Hidan and Tobi" I said glaring at them.

Chapter 7, done! =D

I don't own anything!

I finally have internet! I'm so happy, I can update now whenever I finish a chapter and I don't have to wait until I get home from vacation to update! XD

Okay, I hope you like it and the voting hasn't started yet, some have already started to vote but I'm not counting yet!

Anyways, read, vote, comment/ review! XD

I LOVE reviews!

BloodyMoonX XD


End file.
